Remember This Moment
by chibibatmishu
Summary: One band gets to open for Dethklok... little did they know this was only the start...
1. Chapter 1

"Remember this Moment" a chibibatmishu fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalpyse or its characters. I do own Belladonna Solanine; Jessica Stine owns Airyn Blaze; and Kris Rebo owns Kris Blaze. We jointly own our band _Dark Paradise_. This fic also features the song "This Moment" by Disturbed, "What I've Done" by Linkin Park, and "Friends" by Band of Skulls.

"Guess what," Belladonna said excitedly. Kris continued to mesh the buttons on the Xbox controller. "What," he asked without looking up from the game. Airyn shook her head at her step-brother then turned her attention to Belladonna, "What Bells?" Belladonna showed her the magazine ad, "Dethklok is giving up coming bands a chance to open for them!" Kris quickly paused his game, "Did you just say what I think I just heard you say?" Belladonna nodded excitedly, "Yes! Dethklok is holding a contest to find an opening act!" Airyn snatched the magazine from Belladonna, "oh, we so have to enter!" Kris nodded, "Most definitely. What do we have to do? Fill out an entry form…" Airyn shook her head, "Nope, upload a video of the band to their website." Belladonna rushed off to her bedroom and came back with her Casio camera, "we are playing tonight, so why not have someone record us to send it in; nothing like a live show." Airyn nodded, "Sounds wonderful. Who can we get to record us?" "No worries," said Kris, "We can get Alex to do it." ~*

"Hello out there!" Belladonna hollered into the microphone as she put her guitar strap onto her shoulder. The club goers cheered loudly. Their friend Alex gave them a thumbs up as he recorded with the camera. "Alright, well as you guys know we are _Dark Paradise_ and tonight we are going to rock this club!" A quick glance at Kris and Airyn and soon the club was filled with the band's music. Belladonna locked eyes with the camera as she began to sing.

"You will remember this moment as you dig into me. And from your smile it seems as though you liked it. You better cherish this moment as you dig into me you'll never get another chance at this. I won't stand another minute of your questioning me. You hear me, bitch, stop the interrogations over. I can't handle the feeling of your pestering me. How would you like to meet my favorite list. No you can't reneg, I love to see you beg…" ~*

"Ok guys," said Nathan climbing into the hot tub holding the remote to the tv, "it's time to check out the finalists from our contest." Pickles groaned, "I just hope they don't suck ass…" Nathan quickly skimmed the page, "They look like they suck ass…" His eyes then stopped on a video that a lot of people favorite and commented on. "Let's start with this one," he said pushing play, "The band is called _Dark Paradise_..." Dethklok watched as the video played, and as soon as Nathan saw Belladonna, he couldn't seem to look away. Her eyes shone in the video and he started back, listening to her.

//Dream this moment as you run away. You will only separate me from all I believe this moment it will tell the way. You're the one who kept on pushing till I made you bleed.//

He frowned as the video switched over to Airyn. Not that this girl wasn't good, because she was. He was just really into watching the sexy red head. But as Airyn appeared on the screen Pickles grinned, "Wow, check out the hot blonde!"

//It seems your pride has been stolen since you stood up to me. I'll tell you now you know I think I really like it. So learn a lesson from someone who will never repeat the many tragic mistakes of his past//

"These guys win," stated Nathan. "Totally," agreed Pickles, "Let's send them the winning letter." "Wait, wait, I got a better idea. Let's go to their house and totally surprise them." "Yayz, road trip!" yelled Toki. ~*

"Wow," said Murderface as the bus finally reached their destination, "Isn't this just fucking special?" Toki was the first to jump off the bus to see _Dark Paradise_'s home. "I thinks its nice." The rest of Dethklok followed, but Nathan seemed to be a little frozen as he looked out the window of the bus. That feeling was coming over him again, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. It didn't seem very metal to him, but at the same time felt right. "Dude," Pickles yelled in after him, "Are you coming or did we drive all this way for you to just stare at this house?" "Yes I'm coming," Nathan answered eyeing his drummer. He got off the bus and pushed his way through his band mates and up the sidewalk. He took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. "Coming!" called a cheerful voice from behind the door. Nathan took a step back. That wasn't Belladonna's voice, he was sure of that. He had only watched their video twenty some times, so he was very certain that the bands bassist would be opening the door. Sure enough, the blonde haired Airyn opened the door. "Hello," she started but then stopped short when she saw who was standing on their porch. "Oh my god," she said then turned around to yell back into the house, "Kris, Bella! Dethklok is on our porch!" "ha ha," a male voice said, "very funny Ryn." "I'm serious!" Airyn then turned to the group and smiled, "Come on in." Nathan was the first to enter the house and he quickly scanned the living room for signs of Bella but no luck. "Holy shit," laughed Kris, "You guys really are here!" Pickles stepped up to Airyn, "You must be the beautiful bassist we've seen on the video." She blushed, "Yeah that would be me. Our lead guitarist, Belladonna, is down the hall in the bathroom." Nathan peeked down the hall way. The sound of the shower could be heard, along with her singing. "I just love to hear her sing. Can I sneak down the hall to get a better listen?" Kris shrugged, "Sure, our home is your home guys. Besides, Bells isn't one to be shy. That's why the door is open. She doesn't care if we see her naked, so I'm pretty sure Nathan Explosion would be on that list to."

As Nathan reached the bathroom, he saw the ipod docking station on a shelf above the sink, right in front of the mirror. That was the source of the music anyway, and Bella was having a great time singing along to it. His eyes then focused on the smoked glass doors of the shower and the silhouette of Belladonna behind them singing along to "Passion's Killing Floor" by HIM.

//My hearts' a graveyard baby and to evil we make love on our passion's killing floor. In my arms you won't sleep safely and of lust we are reborn. On our passion's killing floor. //

Bella was still singing as she turned off the water. Nathan went to retreat, but as soon as the door started sliding open, he froze. Bella saw him watching and jumped, startled by his presence. "Holy shit you scared me," she laughed, then realized who was standing there, "holy crap, Nathan!" "Uh.. yeah," he said trying to form words. "What are you doing here," she asked wrapping a towel around her waist, "Not that I don't LOVE having you here. Speaking of, I'm behind a horrible host! Can I get you a drink or something? I think there might be some beer somewhere. We are huge soda drinkers here, so if you like Pepsi or Mountain Dew you are set." "Pepsi would be good." Belladonna smiled at him, "Ok, follow me to the kitchen then." Nathan moved out of the doorway to allow Bella to pass. As she passed by, Nathan got a wiff of strawberries. "Wow, Bella you smell great." She smiled at him, "Thanks."

After grabbing some sodas out of the fridge, Bella and Nathan headed into the living room. "Holy shit," exclaimed Murderface, "She's practically naked!" Bella leaned against the back of the couch, "Don't you wish you could see what is under this towel..." "Fuck yes!" She then laughed, "Too bad!" Bella then turned her attention to Nathan, "So, what brings you guys out of Mordhaus?" "Does it have to do with a certain video we sent in?" added Airyn. "You bet it does," answered Pickles, "You guys are the winners of our contest." "You're kidding?" Bella said surprised. "Nope," agreed Nathan, "Dark Paradise is now opening for Dethklok." "Oh my god!" squealed Bella excitedly and flung herself into Nathan's arms. "This is fucking sweet!" agreed Kris. "When is our first show?" Bella asked happily looking up at Nathan, who had placed his arms on the small of Bella's back. Nathan looked back down at her, his green eyes meeting her own green eyes. "Well, why don't you pack up and head back to Mordhaus with us before the tour starts?" "That is a great idea," agreed Pickles, "What do you guys say?" Airyn, Bella, and Kris looked at each other grinning then nodded. "We say hell yes!" laughed Kris.~*

"Wow, long drive," sighed Bella as she sat down on the couch on the tour bus next to Nathan. "Lets makes it fun thens!" said Toki, "We can plays a road game or something." Skwisgaar eyed Belladonna, "I think we need to see them play in persons." Bella eyed him back, "I'd love to, but our gear is under the bus, remember." Skwisgaar plugged the guitar he was playing with into the bus's portable amp and handed it to Bella. "Play away…" "Wow," she breathed, "This is all too much…I'm currently on a bus with Dethklok and now I am holding Skwisgaar's guitar." Nathan got a little jealous and tried to hide behind his dark locks. Belladonna placed the strap around her shoulder and played a few chords deciding on a song. She skillfully played through Thunderhorse, just to show that she did have skill, then switched to Linkin Park's "New Divide". Nathan looked up at Bella, his hair falling away from his face.

//I remember black skies the lighting all around me. I remember each flash as time began to blur. Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me. And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve.//

Nathan stood up next to Bella and she allowed him to take the vocals.

//So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean. Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes. Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between. Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide.//

Airyn put her hands in the air and pointed to herself, and Nathan nodded. The vocals were now in Ryn's capable hands.

// There was nothing in sight, but memories left abandoned. There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow. And the ground caved in between where we were standing. And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserved. So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean. Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes, across this new divide.//

Then it went back to Nathan, who had urged Bella to sing with him. She delightfully agreed.

//In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny. And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide. And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve. So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean. Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes. Give me reason to fill this hole, connect to the space between. Let it be enough to reach the truth and lies across this new divide. Across this new divide, across this new divide.//

"That was so cool," laughed Bella as she took off the guitar and handed it back to Skwisgaar. As she headed back towards Nathan, the bus hit a huge pot hole. Bella fell into Nathan's arms as they both fell backwards onto the couch. Pickles, who was sitting on the arm of the couch, fell to the floor, quickly followed by Airyn who landed on him. Kris laughed at then, "That was very graceful guys." "I'll say," agreed Murderface. Pickles smiled at Airyn, "Hey I'm not complaining." Airyn blushed slightly as she climbed back up onto the couch then peered over at Bella and Nathan. She was still laying against him, and both were staring into each others eyes. Nathan began to move in slowly, clearly going to steal a kiss. "We've reached Mordhaus sires," said a Klokateer as he entered the room. Bella blushed brightly as she quickly climbed off of Nathan. "Damn it," Nathan swore under his breath. ~*

Toki sat beside Bella watching her play his guitar while sitting on the couch. Her voice was melodious and demanded every bit of attention he had. //Prison gates won't open up for me on these hands and knees I'm crawling. Oh, I reach for you. Well I'm terrified of these four walls. These iron bars can't hold my soul in. All I need is you. Come please, I'm calling. Oh, I scream for you. Hurry, I'm falling, I'm falling.// The lyrics of the song seemed to cut right through the young Norwegian. Since the time Belladonna came to Mordhaus, Toki couldn't help but fall for her. Everything about her drove him wild and if she needed saved then damn it, he would be there to save her. // Show me what its like to be the last one standing. Teach me wrong from right. And I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me. I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if its worth saving me.// Bella looked up and smiled as she continued to play. Nathan stood in the doorway watching the two. It had been about two weeks since _Dark Paradise_ had moved into Mordhaus with _Dethklok_ and in that time Toki and Bella had become quite close, much to Nathan's dismay. He was jealous of the rhythm guitarist, although he would not admit it. //Heaven's gates won't open up for me with these broken wings I'm falling and all I see is you. These city walls ain't got no love for me, I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story and oh I scream for you. Come please, I'm calling. And all I need from you… hurry, I'm falling, I'm falling// Both Dethklok members listened to Bella sing and play, and both thought that the lead guitarist was singing to Toki. Nathan's large silhouette caught Belladonna's eye and she looked up in the doorway, her brilliant green eyes focusing on him. She was the only one of the three that knew that song was actually for Nathan. //Show me what its like to be the last one standing. Teach me wrong from right. And I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me. I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if its worth saving me.// ~*

"I am so glad to be off that fucking bus for awhile," said Nathan as he got dressed after his shower. Kris laughed, "Tell me about it. The only babes on there are Bells and my sister." "Hey," interuped Pickles, "I happen to think your step sister is hot." "That's cause you're in love," laughed Murderface. Nathan pulled his shirt over his head, "In any case, I'm going to go let the girls know that we got the party supplies here in the suite." "I'll go with you," said Kris getting up out of the chair, "I need to walk around a bit." The two headed down the hall to where Bella and Airyn were sleeping. As they reached the door, both of them heard the girls singing inside. "Nerds," laughed Kris and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" came Bella's voice. "It's me," answered Kris, "and Nathan…you guys ready?" They then heard footsteps and soon Bella was standing at the door in only her bath towel. "Ryn is in the shower," she answered, "And I'm finding clothes. You're more than welcome to come in though…" Nathan almost answered yes, but Kris spoke up first. "I think we'll pass you up on that one though Bells." "When you are ready come over to the suite," added Nathan, "We've already got the party started." ~*

"Let's get this party started," laughed Airyn entering the room. Her step brother laughed, "Sorry to break it to you, but you girls are late." He held up his beer bottle. "The party has started." Belladonna laughed, "No, you are just sitting around drinking. It's not a party until Ryn and I get here." She then eyed all the beer and liquor on the table. "Didn't you get anything good," she teased. Skwisgarr laughed, "Ah, you need a little girly drink?" Toki eyed him, "Knocks it off asshole." "Yeah," agreed Murderface, "These are some fine ladies. You gotta treat 'em with respect." Bella laughed, "you can stop sucking up William, because you're not getting any from either of us." "Ah god damn it!" he swore, "Who would you give it to? Toki? I bet you already did!" Bella blushed bright red, "That's none of your business who I want to fuck. And for the record Toki and I have not had sex." She then grabbed the rum and coke Kris handed her. Nathan laughed, "She told you." "In any case," said Pickles pulling out a bag of weed, "The girls are here, so let's party!" Belladonna held up a deck of cards she brought with her, "I think we need to start a game of Waterfall…." ~*

"Did we tell you how we met?" asked Bella as she watched Kris draw a card off the pile. "I'm sure they don't want to hear that Bells," said Kris dumping some of his cup into the large cup in the center before tossing the six card into the discard pile. "Sure we do," said Pickles drawing a card. "What is the birth of Dark Paradise?" "I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom. When it came time to go to college I headed off to UCLA where I met Airyn." "Neither of us had a major yet," laughed Ryn, "but we met in a gen ed class. And before long we were dating." All five members of Dethklok stopped to look at the two girls. "Wait," said Nathan, "You dated each other?" Ryn and Bella nodded. "Well, that's just hot," said Murderface. "Did you guys make out?" asked Skwisgaar "Why wouldn't we?" laughed Bella. "Ah," teased Ryn, "I think the boys want to see that." She climbed off the bed from where she was sitting with Pickles and sat down between Bella and Toki on the couch and started kissing her bandmate. "Wow," said Pickles, "That is so hot." Kris grinned and poured some more rum and coke into his glass, "You better believe it." He then held up the empty coke bottle. "Guy's we're out of coke." "So go get some," laughed Ryn, climbing back into Pickles arms. Nathan was still mesmerized by Bella, "Toki, go grab some from the vending machine." "Why do I have to goes?" "Because you're the youngest," laughed Kris. "This is bullshit…" he huffed heading down the hall. Belladonna stood up and grabbed the vanilla vodka off the dresser and stole a shot straight from the bottle. As she sat the bottle down she lost her balance and fell backwards into Nathan. She turned around and smiled at him. "Hello," she laughed. "Careful drunkie," teased Kris, "We don't need our lead guitarist to fall out the window." "Oh ha ha," she laughed, "I'm not that drunk." "No, but I think she is the kind of drunk we can get her to admit things," Ryn said winking at her step brother. "Oh no, I'm not falling for that again." "Why not, you are already spilling about you and me." Belladonna shrugged, "You know I love you baby." As the rest of the band turned back to their drinking game, Nathan started up a conversation with Bella. "So how are you guys liking your first big tour?" "Are you kidding me, its wonderful! The fans are awesome, and it was awesome that you guys chose us." Nathan laughed, "Don't get all fan girl on me." Bella smirked, "Are you kidding me, have you seen yourself? You are hot Nathan. And that answer to the question earlier, is you." "What question?" "William's perverted question… I would have hot sex with you in a minute." Everyone stopped to look at the couple, since Bella's last comment seemed to carry and hang in the air. The next words that echoed were a strain of Norwegian obscenities coming from Toki, who had just entered the room carrying an arms load of coke cans. He dropped them on the bed and stormed off down the hall. As she watched Toki storm off, a sick feeling hit Bella hard. "Toki, wait!" She tried to take off after him, but her intoxicated body didn't corporate and she collapsed. Nathan quickly stepped forward to catch her. "I told her she was drinking too much," said Kris shaking his head. "I'll take her back to bed. Ryn, can I borrow your key?" Airyn nodded and handed off the key to Nathan. ~*

"You know you have to get up at some point," laughed Airyn as she looked at Bella, who was still in bed, "You know we perform tonight, right?" "I feel like crap," came Bella's muffled voice. "No wonder you alcoholic. You can't try to keep up with the boys." "Not about that," said Bella rolling over so that Airyn could hear her better. "Oh you mean the word vomit?" "That is the perfect word for it. I feel so bad for Toki." "Well, you guys are close, but I guess you need to decide how close." That's when a knock came at the door. "I'll get it," Airyn said and headed for the door. "Can I talks to Bella?" came Toki's voice. Belladonna quickly sat up. "Sure, come on in," said Ryn moving aside, "I'll be with Pickles if you guys need anything." Airyn quickly exited leaving the two alone. "I'm sorry I swore at you Bells," Toki said finally as he went and sat down on the end of her bed. Bella sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, "It's ok Toki, I was the jerk, not you. Well, that and your swears were all in Norwegian, so I wasn't exactly sure what the swears were." Toki smiled, "I'm glad, they weren't very nice." Bella laughed, "I'm sure they weren't, but I deserved them Toki, I really did. Stupid word vomit…" He turned around to look at Bella, "What's word vomit?" "When you say something without thinking of the consequences or who'll you'll hurt." "Yeah, but I knew you likes Nathan. It shouldn't have surprised me sos much." They sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Toki then stood up, "I just wants your happiness Bells. I won't stands in the way of your being with Nathan or being your close friend." He smiled at Bella, "Now let's both get ready for the concert." ~*

"Hello Piscataway," Bella said into the microphone, and the crowd at the venue cheers wildly. "As you know we are Dark Paradise!" Bella laughed and started to play. //In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alabis cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies. So let mercy come and wash away, what I've done// "Sorry about last night," Toki said to Nathan as they sat in the makeup room. "It's cool dude," said Nathan watching Dark Paradise's performance on the large, flat screen tv "you were pissed off, totally understandable." "Well, I talks to her Nathan and I'm not going to stop her heart from loving you." They then both focused on the red head on the screen. //I'll face myself to cross out what I've become. Erase myself and let go of what I've done// ~*

Nathan awoke with a start. Another bad dream involving Belladonna haunted him. "Holy fuck," he said brushing some of his long, black hair out of his face, "That was brutal…" He sat up, letting the black, silk sheets slide off of his body. "I need a drink…" He climbed out of bed and ventured down the halls of Mordhaus. As he passed Bella's door, he stopped for a moment and just stared at the door. Would she be mad if he peeked in? That's when some soft sobs from inside caught his ears. "Bella?" he called softly, cracking the door. From the light of the hall he saw her wipe her eyes. "Nathan?" she choked out. "Yeah, can I come in?" "I'd like that," she said sounding like she was starting to cry again. Nathan entered the room, then shutting the door behind him, quickly crossed the room and sat down next to Bella in the bed. He pulled Bella in close and she sobbed into his shoulder, her tears running down his bear chest. "What's wrong Bella?" "I should be happy, after all I am here with you guys in Mordhaus and our band is your opening act, but then… then I see Airyn with Pickles and I suddenly feel so alone. I am surrounded by friends but I feel so all alone. It's just so…" she stopped thinking. "Brutal," Nathan finished for her. That caused her to laugh slightly. "Yeah, its brutal." "If its any consolation, Bells, I'll always be here for you. We all will actually-both our bands, we're like family now. Well, an awesome family… We'll all hate each other at times, and be jealous of each other, but we're always there." Bella smiled, "Thanks Nathan… do you think you could stay here till I fall asleep?" "Sure thing…" ~*

Bella stood in the music room at Mordhaus, her bandmates at her side, and Nathan, Toki and Pickles sitting around the room, listening to the music as their opening band played. // All my life I've been searching for something. Something I can't put my finger on. Maybe I've been living for the weekend. Maybe I've been living for this sovereign soul. Every Friday just around midnight all my problems seem to disappear. Everyone that I miss when I'm distant, everybody's here.// Belladonna smiled at Nathan, he had stayed all last night with her, and while she still felt a little horrible, it was assuring knowing that he, and everyone else in this room, would be there for her no matter what. Her, Airyn and Kris were now family with Dethklok… This was so a moment to remember… //I need love cause only love is true I need every waking hour with you. And my friends, cause they're so beautiful. Yeah, my friends they are so beautiful. They're my friends.//

~*End*~


	2. Chapter 2

"Kiss Me at Midnight" a chibibatmishu songfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalpyse or its characters. I do own Belladonna Solanine, Jessica Stine owns Airyn Blaze, and Kris Rebo owns Kris Blaze. We jointly own our band, _Dark Paradise_. The song for the song fic is "Kiss Me at Midnight" by NSync. The lyrics to the song _Dark Paradise_ are singing is "Poison Ivy" by the Jonas Brothers, think of it as a metal version though… lol. Italics are the songfic, the backslashes is the band singing.

_Kiss me at midnight_

_Dance into the morning light_

_Party into the new year_

_All of my friends are here and when the time is right_

_Kiss me at midnight_

"What a fag," laughed Nathan as he and Bella watched Ryan Seacrest hosting the New Year's Eve special. "Shush," laughed Bella, "He's getting ready to introduce our band." Nathan smiled, "Your first big television special. You're moving up in the world." Belladonna clutched the wireless microphone tightly, "Yes, and that's why I'm so fucking nervous!" "You kidding Bells, they love you guys. You have Dethklok fans loving you guys, so you're good." Kris walked up to them, "Nathan's got a point. There is no need to be nervous anymore." Belladonna looked around, "Where is Ryn? Its almost time for us to go on." "I'm here," Airyn replied as she finished checking the strings on her bass. "And now," Ryan said out on the stage, "Please welcome, Dark Paradise!" Airn, Kris, and Belladonna happily and excitedly entered the stage.

_I've been waiting for this special night_

_To be with you_

_The colors of Christmas are still shining bright_

_And I know what we're gonna do_

"Hello New York!" Bella said excitedly in the mic, "Are you ready to rock?" The crowd screamed loudly as Kris began the first couple beats on his drums. Belladonna and Airyn quickly started behind him. Soon Times Square was filled with the beginning of their song, _Poison Ivy. _Bella grinned at the camera infront of her and began to sing. //I just got back from the doctor. He told me that I had a problem and I realized it's you. Tried to scratch away the issues all I ever get is tisses so I can't wipe away my tears.// Ryn walked over to Bella and they stood back to back as they sang the chorus. //Everyone's allergic to poison ivy. Everyone's allergic to posion ivy. Everybody gets the itch, everybody hates that. Everyone's allergic to poison ivy.//

_Anticipating_

_Music is playing_

_The magic is in the air_

_All through the season_

_You've been the reason_

_I have so much love to share_

"You finally gonna tell her," asked Pickles, standing next to Nathan. Nathan stopped watching Belladonna to turn to his bandmate. "Tell her what?" he asked, trying to play dumb. "You kidding me dude? You are totally in love with Bella." "I never said that. " Pickles laughed, "You don't have to say it. It is written all over your face. It was ever since the first time you saw her." "Fuck," Nathan breathed, "What am I suppose to do?" "Well, if she really does mean a lot to you, then you need to tell her." "How in the hell am I suppose to do that?" Pickles smiled, "Kiss her at midnight."

_Kiss me at midnight_

_Dance into the morning light_

_Party into the new year_

_All of my friends are here and when the time is right_

_Kiss me at midnight (kiss)_

Dark Paradise finished their song and the crowd cheered loudly. "Dark Paradise," said Ryan coming back onto the stage, "All right. In just a few minutes the ball here in Times Square will begin its descent. The 12 foot ball is covered in 2,668 Waterford Crystals and powered by 32,256 Philips Luxeon Rebel LEDS, and is capable of creating a palette of more than 16 million vibrant colors and billions of patterns producing a spectacular kaleidoscope. And be sure to keep on watching, as the first band on this stage of the new year, is no other than Dethklok!" Bella waved for Nathan and the band to join them on the stage. The crowd went wild. "It's fucking freezing out here," laughed Bella snuggling further down in her coat. "Yeah," agreed Nathan, "Winter in New York." He then pulled Bella into his arms, "I'll help keep you warm though Bellz." Event cameras were zooming in on the couple on stage, and of course flashes were going crazy. Fans were whistling and hollering. Airyn smiled as she cuddled up with Pickles, they too getting their share of camera time, although they were use to it now.

_We've been making promises in the dark_

_Our resolutions_

_As a brand new year is about to start_

_And we're together_

_Celebrating_

_No more waiting_

Belladonna looked up into Nathan's eyes, and the two seemed lost in their own world that they didn't even seem to realize the button was pressed to start the ball drop. For the first 50 seconds they were gazing lovingly at each other, the tension between them building up, anticipating the next few moments. Airyn smiled and nodded at the couple. Pickles looked over for a moment, "This is finally it then. They are finally taking the step." "It's about time," laughed Kris.

_Our time has arrived_

_Feel the beat of my heart_

_As the countdown starts_

_Just look into my eyes_

Nathan took a deep breath, "I just wanted to say I love you Bella. I always have, I was just afraid to tell you. I've been hurt in the past and was afraid of getting burned again." "I love you too Nathan, and for the record I would never hurt you." The crowd then began the countdown, "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1- HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Times Square erupted in cheers and song. Confetti rained down, and noisemakers filled the air. "Happy New Year, Belladonna," said Nathan then leaned down and kissed Bella with all the love he felt for her. She in turned kissed him back, both finally showing their feeling for each other. "Finally!" Kris shouted at his band mate then turned to see his sister in Pickle's embrace.

_Kiss me at midnight_

_Dance into the morning light_

_Party into the new year_

_All of my friends are here and when the time is right_

_Kiss me at midnight_

Nathan and Bella broke off the kiss to find both Dethklok and Dark Paradise nodding in approval. "See," laughed Pickles, "This new year is going to be the best." "yes," agreed Airyn, "A new tour in the works, and new relationships …" She stopped as she noticed Nathan stealing another kiss from Bella. "Isn't that the sweetest?" Toki asked smiling. Murderface rolled his eyes, "I'm happy for them really, but all this love is making me want to barf." "Better not," said Kris, "You guys have to get ready to go on." "I have to go play," Nathan said to Bella. She smiled, "I'll be right here waiting. Knock them dead."

_Baby it's New Years Eve_

_A time we can believe_

_In making wishes_

_Dreams come true_

_Just for me and you_

"Happy 2010," Nathan said as the crowd was going crazy for Dethklok's performance, "Now lets rock this place!" They began to play _Symmetry_ and Nathan belted out the lyrics. //Symmetry, carbon, calcium, blood. Find your own disease. Excellent breeding left you without one. Try to be at ease. They're staring daggers at you, but you'll get your piece. You'll take them down one by one. Walk...//

_Kiss me at midnight_

_Dance into the morning light_

_Party into the new year_

_All of my friends are here and when the time is right_

_Kiss me at midnight (kiss)_

_Kiss me at midnight_

_Dance into the morning light_

_Party into the new year_

_All of my friends are here and when the time is right_

_Kiss me at midnight (kiss)_


	3. Chapter 3

"No Air" a chibibatmishu songfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalpyse or its characters. I do own Belladonna Solanine and Evangeline Explosion; Jessica Stine owns Airyn Blaze; and Kris Rebo owns Kris Blaze. The song belongs to Jordin Sparks. The song Nathan sings in the plane is "My Belle Evangeline" from the Princess and the Frog soundtrack.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

Belladonna sat on the edge of the bathroom sink, looking at the small white test in her hand. As the results appeared on the screen she drew in a sharp breath and covered her mouth with her free hand as a swarm of emotions flooded her. She quickly threw the test in the waste basket and quickly headed into the kitchen to get a bottle of cold water from the fridge. She opened up the double doors and at that moment she lost her cool and fell to her knees to the floor and started crying. Kris heard the crying as he walked past and quickly came to investigate. "Bella," he breathed kneeling down to comfort her, "What's wrong?" She shook her head and continued to cry. Kris nodded, knowing that when she was ready to say she would. He then helped her to her feet, grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and helped her to the couch in the living room.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

Bella gulped down the water and slumped back into the couch. "You ready to speak?" he asked worriedly. She shrugged, "I don't know if I am ready to say those words yet… those are big words to string together." Kris gave her a smile, "Well, there's no hurry Bella. I'm here to listen whenever you are ready to say." Bella smiled back, "Thank you sweetie." She then stood up and headed back to her room. She walked into her room to find Charles standing at the bottom of her bed, eyeing her suspiciously. "What are you doing in here?" Bella asked closing the door behind her. That's when Charles held up a ziplock bag with her test laying in the bottom of the bag. "Can you tell me what this is?" Bella just smirked at him, "I think you know what it is Charles. Which leads me to ask you again, what are you doing in here and what in the hell are you guys doing digging through my garbage?" "I know all goings on of Mordhaus. It's my business to know these things Belladonna. Now its also my job to tell you what is going to happen at this point. You are not to tell Nathan, first of all, and second is you have to get rid of this child." Belladonna looked at him mortified, "I am not killing this baby. That is just wrong on so many levels. Sure this is unexpected, but that is the cowards way out. This is _my_ decision since it is _my _body and _my_ child and I say it will live and _I will_ keep it and raise it, even if it is on my own." Charles looked at her angrily, "Fine, then. You still cannot tell Nathan. Can you imagine the riots of the Dethklok fans? It would be total and utter chaos. You will leave Mordhaus with this child and not return." Belladonna frowned, "I'm not worried about me, but what about Airyn and Kris? This is their home now, and I would hate for them to lose it all because of me." "Airyn and Pickles wedding is coming in June. This will ensure her stay at Mordhaus, as her stepbrothers stay." Belladonna put a hand on stomach and nodded, "Then we will go. But believe me, there is no way you can keep me from being the maid of honor at my best friend's wedding, just so you know. I will not tell her of the baby, but I _will_ be in the wedding." Charles shook his head and left. Bella pulled her suitcase out of her closet and sighed, "And to think I just put this away."

_But how do you expect me_

_to live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

"I can't believe Bella left, " said Nathan frowning as he flopped down into the chair. Toki nodded, "That's not like hers. Something has to be wrongs." "Something was bothering her," agreed Kris, "But she wouldn't say what." "I called our old place," said Airyn, "but there was no answer. I really hope she is ok." "She will be fine," Charles interrupted the group, "Belladonna wanted me to tell you all not to worry about her, but due to some unforeseen circumstances, she had to leave Mordhaus indefinitely. " Nathan felt his heart breaking. His Bella was gone and not coming back. Suddenly it seemed like it was so hard to breathe, like his whole world was crashing down at this exact moment.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

"Oh my god," squealed Airyn over Bella's cell phone, "It's been five months since I heard from you! Are you doing alright? What happened?" Bella smiled as she sat back down on her couch, "I'm fine Ryn. I've got a little apartment in Phoenix and my mom comes to visit me once and while. After your wedding she is going to stay with me for a few weeks." "Speaking of wedding Bellz, I kept your spot, are you still going to be my maid of honor?" Bella laughed, "Of course Ryn! A pack of wild dogs couldn't keep me away!" "Good," she said with a smile, "I'm not sure where you are, but we will need you for dress fitting and rehearsal dinner next week." "I'm afraid I'm not going to make the rehearsal dinner Ryn. I can't fly right now, so I'm grabbing a bus, so I will be there the day of the wedding. As for the dress I'm not sure what to do." She put a hand on her slightly round belly. "I'd just be thrilled to see you again. I trust you to find a lovely dress Bellz. Just pick out one in a dark red shade, k?" Bella laughed and pulled a baby book out of a shopping bag and placed it on her lap, "I think I can handle that." She then pulled out a picture of her and Nathan out of her purse and stared at it. "How is Nathan doing?" she asked Airyn, the hurt in her voice very clear. "He missed you greatly Bella. He still loves you and waits everyday for you to come home." "I miss him too," Bella said starting to cry, "but its better for him that I am not there."

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

"Where is she?" Nathan asked worriedly as he sat with his bandmates waiting for the start of the wedding. Pickles smiled at his best man, "She told Ryn that she would be here today." "I just can't stand it… five months has been too long. I can't stand being without her." "Then marries her," Toki interjected. Both Pickles and Nathan turned to eye their rhythm guitarist. "Whats?" Nathan grinned, "That is the best idea you had Toki. I am going to ask her today." 'It's time," said the wedding planner, "I need the groomsmen to come with me please." Pickles smiled, "Good luck Nathan." He followed the planner, trying not to push the gay guy to make him walk faster. Soon the girls were in his site and there before him, a figure in dark red gown and red hair pulled up into ringlets on her head caught his eye and attention. "Belladonna," he said rushing to her side. "Nathan," Bella gasped turning around, "I…" she started but couldn't seem to form words as she locked eyes with him. "I missed you Bells," he said and pulled her into a hug. When he did, he felt something press against him and looked down to find her baby bump. "Is this why you left?" he asked, "Bella is that baby mine?" Bella started to cry again and Nathan quickly pulled her back into a hug. "Don't cry Bella. I'm not mad at you or anything, I am just glad to have you back. Please don't go again. I can't stand you not being here with me. I love you too much to let you go again." "I'm sorry," she said with a slight laugh, "It's all these crazy hormones. I cry all the time now. Nathan, you know I still love you, but I left to protect you and my little girl. Charles wanted me to have an abortion, so I left. And to answer your question, of course she is yours. You've always had my heart and the only one to have my heart. I will never give it to anybody else." "Then marry me Bella. Be my wife, and let us raise this little one together."

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

"I'm glad you and Nathan are together," said Ryn as she sat next to her best friend at the wedding party table at the reception hall. Belladonna smiled, "I'm glad too. We'll be getting married to." "Soon," added Nathan from his seat beside Pickles, "I want the baby to born to wedded parents." Belladonna smiled, "I would love that too." "I still can't believe you're pregnant," laughed Airyn, "you said it was a girl?" Bella pulled out a sonogram picture out of her handbag, "Yes, I've named her Evangeline." Nathan smiled, "It's beautiful."

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath, but I survived_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

"You mean you're in labor now?" Nathan said frantically into his cell phone. "I would not kid about this," Bella said sounding worried. "I will be there as soon as I can," he assured her, "I'm gonna leave this concert and fly to you right now." "Hurry Nathan." He hung up the phone and turned to Pickles, "I'm going to be a dad." He smiled brightly and Pickles smiled back. "Go be with your wife Nathan. We will end this concert and be with you guys soon." Nathan quickly headed out of the concert venue to began his long flight. Two hours into his flight, his phone rang again. "Hello," he said picking it up. "Nathan, this is Willow," said Belladonna's mother on the other end, "I think a congratulations is in order. You and Bella are now the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl." Nathan smiled, "I just wish I was there." "I'm sure Bella felt the same way. The labor was difficult for her I won't lie, But both Belladonna and Evangeline are fine and fast asleep right now. I will send you a picture in a message to your phone." "Thanks Willow," Nathan said to his mother in law then they hung up. The phone then rang, signaling the picture message, and Nathan quickly opened it up to see his new baby. "Look at her," he said taking in a breath.

_So how do you expect me_

_to live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

Nathan couldn't take his eyes off the picture of the baby. All he wanted to do is hold his little girl and sing her lullabies. //Look how she lights up the sky, my belle Evangeline. So far above me yet I, know her heart belongs to her mom and me. J'adore, J'taime, Evangeline. You're my queen of the night so still so bright.//

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

The plane landed and soon Nathan was in Bella's room, Evangeline in his arms; her little green eyes looking up at him with love, so quiet and content to finally be in her daddy's arms. Nathan was singing her a lullaby to her as Bella began to wake up. //To someone as beautiful as she who loves someone like me. Love always finds a way, its true. And I love you Evangeline.// He stopped singing when he saw Belladonna awake, but she just smiled and continued where he left off. //Love is beautiful, love is wonderful, love is everything, do you agree? Look how she lights up the sky. I love you Evangeline. //

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No more_

_It's no air, no air_


	4. A different take on the hotel scene

"About You Now" a chibibatmishu songfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Metalocalpyse or its characters. I do own Belladonna Solanine; Jessica Stine owns Airyn Blaze, and Kris Rebo owns Kris Blaze. The song belongs to Miranda Cosgrove. The song Airyn and Bella sing in the hotel belong to Nickleback. The song at the concert it "Much Better" written by the Jonas Brothers.

Summary: This fic spins off after Dark Paradise becomes the opening band and comes to stay at Mordhaus. This is what happens when Nathan lets his feelings for Bella go and pushes her off to Toki, who is more than happy to take his and Bella's friendship to the next level….

_Maybe I'm wrong you decide_

_Should have been strong, yeah I lied_

_Nobody gets me like you_

Toki sat beside Bella watching her play his guitar while sitting on the couch. Her voice was melodious and demanded every bit of attention he had. //Prison gates won't open up for me on these hands and knees I'm crawling. Oh, I reach for you. Well I'm terrified of these four walls. These iron bars can't hold my soul in. All I need is you. Come please, I'm calling. Oh, I scream for you. Hurry, I'm falling, I'm falling.// The lyrics of the song seemed to cut right through the young Norwegian. Since the time Belladonna came to Mordhaus, Toki couldn't help but fall for her. Everything about her drove him wild and if she needed saved then damn it, he would be there to save her. // Show me what its like to be the last one standing. Teach me wrong from right. And I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me. I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if its worth saving me.//

_Couldn't keep hold of you then_

_How could I know what you meant_

_There was nothing to compare to_

Bella looked up and smiled as she continued to play. Nathan stood in the doorway watching the two. It had been about two weeks since _Dark Paradise_ had moved into Mordhaus with _Dethklok_ and in that time Toki and Bella had become quite close, much to Nathan's dismay. He was jealous of the rhythm guitarist, although he would not admit it. //Heaven's gates won't open up for me with these broken wings I'm falling and all I see is you. These city walls ain't got no love for me, I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story and oh I scream for you. Come please, I'm calling. And all I need from you… hurry, I'm falling, I'm falling// Both Dethklok members listened to Bella sing and play, and both thought that the lead guitarist was singing to Toki. Nathan's large silhouette caught Belladonna's eye and she looked up in the doorway, her brilliant green eyes focusing on him. She was the only one of the three that knew that song was actually for Nathan. //Show me what its like to be the last one standing. Teach me wrong from right. And I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me. I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if its worth saving me.//

_There's a mountain between us_

_But there's one thing I'm sure of_

_That I know how I feel about you now_

Toki picked up Belladonna's pink laptop off the coffee table and typed randomly. Bella laughed from where she sat beside him on the couch. "The pink laptop is very becoming of you." She then leaned over close to him, "You have to check out this video of our band someone uploaded on youtube. I can't believe that is really me up on that stage." Bella's cat, Nirvana, stirred at her side. "I want to hold the kitty Bells." Bella playfully smacked him as Pickles and Airyn came into the room. "Hey Bella," Ryn said happily sitting down with Pickles. "Why do you want Bella's stupid cat?" asked Pickles. He had heard Toki's previous comment. "I likes the kitty. She is pretty like Bells." Bella blushed and Pickles pretended to gag. Bella laughed, "Ha ha Pickles. You know you would say something like that about Airyn." Pickles smiled, "Yeah, you're right." Airyn turned from her spot on his lap and stole a kiss from her boyfriend. Toki and Bella looked at each other and then quickly looked away from each other. "So Bella," said Ryn, "Pickles and I are going out to the mall to pick up some new clothes for me. Wanna join us?" Belladonna sneezed, "Nah, still got that sinus cold thing going on. I just took some cold meds and am getting quite sleepy." "Ah, I hope you feel better Bells." "Thanks Ryn. Have fun." Airyn then turned to Pickles. "I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back then we can go." Pickles nodded, "Take your time love." Airyn ran upstairs for about 15 minutes and when she came back down, she found Bella sleeping peacefully against Toki. As Airyn and Pickles headed off to the mall, Toki held Bella close, feeling like he never wanted to let her go. "Jeg elsker deg," he whispered softly to her.

_Can we bring yesterday back around_

_Cause I know how I feel about you now._

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

"Great show guys," said Charles as both bands got situated on the bus. "Of course," laughed Belladonna sitting down on the couch to take off her boots, "Now where are we headed to?" "Piscataway, New Jersey." Everyone turned to stare at Charles. "What is this about cat piss?" asked Murderface. "Piscataway," Charles repeated, "The venue is in Piscataway, New Jersey." "Wow," laughed Kris, "Cat piss New Jersey… just the place I want to go." Belladonna laid on the couch, propping her feet on Toki's lap as he sat down near her. "All I know is it better not smell like cat piss." "I don't know," said Pickles, "It is New Jersey after all." Airyn started pulling her hair up, "So how long till we get there?" "A little over an hour, its not that far from where we are in Philadelphia. Once we get there, we have a block of hotel rooms reserved for you guys. Try not to destroy anything or rack up too high of food costs this time, please." Nathan just smiled, "We're not making any promises. Tonight we party!"

_All that it takes is one more chance_

_Don't let our last kiss be our last_

_I'm going out of my mind just to show you_

"That feels so much better," Bella said grinning as she climbed out of the shower. She stepped out of the bathroom. "Next," she said laughing to Airyn who was already starting to strip in the middle of the hotel room. "Believe me Bells, you don't have to tell me twice." Airyn quickly headed to the shower and Bella sat on the edge of the bed to brush her hair. She heard the water running followed by Airyn starting to sing in the shower. //Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight. I got a fistful of whiskey, the bottle just bit me. That shit makes me bat shit crazy. We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out.// Belladonna laughed out loud, Nickleback's "Burning Down the House" just seemed so perfect for the band and what they knew would probably happen tonight. After all, who knew how to party like the boys of Dethklok? As she dumped her clothes onto the bed, Bella sang along with Ryn. // We're going off tonight to kick in every light, drink everything in sight. We're going till the world stops turning while we burn it to the ground tonight.// There was a knock on the hotel door. "Who is it?" shouted Bella. "It's me," came Kris's voice, "and Nathan… you guys ready?" Bella hopped up and opened the door. "Ryn is in the shower and I'm finding clothes. You are more than welcome to come in though…" Kris laughed, "I think we'll pass you up on that one though Bells." "When you are ready come over to the suite," added Nathan, "We've already got the party started." The boys left and Ryn picked up where she left off. //We're screaming like demons and swinging from the ceiling. I got a fistful of fifties, tequila just hit me. We got class, no taste, no shirt and shit faced. We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown.// Airyn then hopped out of the shower and the two quickly got dressed to head over to the boy's suite. //We're going off tonight to kick in every light, drink everything in sight. We're going till the world stops turning while we burn it to the ground tonight.//

_I know everything changes _

_But there's one thing I'm sure of_

_That I know how I feel about you now_

"Let's get this party started," laughed Airyn entering the room. Her step brother laughed, "Sorry to break it to you, but you girls are late." He held up his beer bottle. "The party has started." Belladonna laughed, "No, you are just sitting around drinking. It's not a party until Ryn and I get here." She then eyed all the beer and liquor on the table. "Didn't you get anything good," she teased. Skwisgarr laughed, "Ah, you need a little girly drink?" Toki eyed him, "Knocks it off asshole." "Yeah," agreed Murderface, "These are some fine ladies. You gotta treat 'em with respect." Bella laughed, "you can stop sucking up William, because you're not getting any from either of us." "Ah god damn it!" he swore, "Who would you give it to? Toki? I bet you already did!" Bella blushed bright red, "That's none of your business who I want to fuck. And for the record Toki and I have not had sex." She then grabbed the rum and coke Kris handed her. Nathan laughed, "She told you." "In any case," said Pickles pulling out a bag of weed, "The girls are here, so let's party!"

_Can we bring yesterday back around_

_Cause I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb I was wrong I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

"Did we tell you how we met?" asked Bella as she watched Kris draw a card off the pile. "I'm sure they don't want to hear that Bells," said Kris dumping some of his cup into the large cup in the center before tossing the six card into the discard pile. "Sure we do," said Pickles drawing a card. "What is the birth of Dark Paradise?" "I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom. When it came time to go to college I headed off to UCLA where I met Airyn." "Neither of us had a major yet," laughed Ryn, "but we met in a gen ed class. And before long we were dating." All five members of Dethklok stopped to look at the two girls. "Wait," said Nathan, "You dated each other?" Ryn and Bella nodded. "Well, that's just hot," said Murderface. "Did you guys make out?" asked Skwisgaar "Why wouldn't we?" laughed Bella. "Ah," teased Ryn, "I think the boys want to see that." She climbed off the bed from where she was sitting with Pickles and sat down between Bella and Toki on the couch and started kissing her bandmate. "Wow," said Pickles, "That is so hot." Kris grinned and poured some more rum and coke into his glass, "You better believe it." He then held up the empty coke bottle. "Guy's we're out of coke." "So go get some," laughed Ryn, climbing back into Pickles arms. Nathan was still mesmerized by Bella, "Toki, go grab some from the vending machine." "Why do I have to goes?" "Because you're the youngest," laughed Kris. "This is bullshit…" he huffed heading down the hall.

_Not a day pass me by_

_Not a day pass me by_

_When I don't think about you_

Belladonna stood up and grabbed the vanilla vodka off the dresser and stole a shot straight from the bottle. As she sat the bottle down she lost her balance and fell backwards into Nathan. She turned around and smiled at him. "Hello," she laughed. "Careful drunkie," teased Kris, "We don't need our lead guitarist to fall out the window." "Oh ha ha," she laughed, "I'm not that drunk." "No, but I think she is the kind of drunk we can get her to admit things," Ryn said winking at her step brother. "Oh no, I'm not falling for that again." "Why not, you are already spilling about you and me." Belladonna shrugged, "You know I love you baby." As the rest of the band turned back to their drinking game, Nathan started up a conversation with Bella. "So how are you guys liking your first big tour?" "Are you kidding me, its wonderful! The fans are awesome, and it was awesome that you guys chose us." Nathan laughed, "Don't get all fan girl on me." Bella smirked, "Are you kidding me, have you seen yourself? You are hot Nathan. And that answer to the question earlier, is you." "What question?" "William's perverted question… I would have hot sex with you in a minute." Everyone stopped to look at the couple, since Bella's last comment seemed to carry and hang in the air. The next words that echoed were a strain of Norwegian obscenities coming from Toki, who had just entered the room carrying an arms load of coke cans. He dropped them on the bed and stormed off down the hall. As she watched Toki storm off, a sick feeling hit Bella hard. "Toki, wait!" She tried to take off after him, but her intoxicated body didn't coroporate and she collapsed. Nathan quickly stepped forward to catch her. "I told her she was drinking too much," said Kris shaking his head. "I'll take her back to bed. Ryn, can I borrow your key?" Airyn nodded and handed off the key to Nathan.

_And there's no moving on_

_Cause I know you're the one_

_And I can't be without you_

"You know you have to get up at some point," laughed Airyn as she looked at Bella who was still in bed, "You know we perform tonight right?" "I feel like crap," came Bella's muffled voice. "No wonder you alcoholic. You can't try to keep up with the boys." "Not about that," said Bella rolling over so that Airyn could hear her better. "Oh you mean the word vomit?" "That is the perfect word for it. I feel so bad for Toki." "Well, you guys are close, but I guess you need to decide how close." That's when a knock came at the door. "I'll get it," Airyn said and headed for the door. "Hey Ryn," came Nathan's voice. Belladonna quickly sat up. "Sure, come on in," said Airyn moving aside, "I'll be with Pickles if you guys need anything." Airyn quickly exited leaving the two alone. Nathan gave Bella a smile, "How are you feeling?" "From the drinking, not so bad, but I tell you what, the pain from the word vomit hurts like nothing I'd ever known." "Word vomit?" 'When you say things before you think about what you are saying." "So basically when you kicked Toki in the balls." Bella gave him a dirty look. "Ok, not literally, but Bella you had to know how he felt about you and to say what you said was probably worse than actually kicking him." "I do like you Nathan." He smiled, "I like you too Bells, but we both know where your heart belongs." "You're being so noble." Nathan laughed, "I guess I learned something from Twinkletits." He then looked up at the clock. "I need to go get ready to get my stage makeup on. You better shower and get ready as well." Bella nodded as Nathan left. She then went to get a quick shower before heading to wardrobe.

_Can we bring yesterday back around_

_Cause I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

"Hello Piscataway," Bella said into the microphone, and the crowd at the venue cheers wildly. "As you know we are Dark Paradise!" She then started to play her guitar, "I'd like to dedicate this to my Toki." //Got a rep for breaking hearts. Now I'm done with superstars. All the tears on her guitar// Bella nodded her head towards Ryn while smiling, //I'm not bitter. Now I see everything I'd ever need, is the boy in front of me. He's much better.// As Airyn started to sing the chorus with Belladonna, Toki snuck out to watch them from the corner of the stage. //I wanna fly with you. Tear up the sky with you. You're much better. I wanna fight with you. Make up tonight with you. You're much better.// //Now I got some enemies and they're all friends suddenly. BFF's eternally, but I'm not bitter. I believe that road that people lead will help you find the one you need. You're much better.// "I don't think I've heard this song before," Toki said as Nathan appeared at his side, "Is it new to their set?" "Very new," Nathan confirmed, "Bella was working on it a few moments before. They only practiced it twice. Very ballsy move, but Bells insisted you hear it tonight." "But she wants you Nathan." "Listen to the music dude." // I wanna fly with you. Tear up the sky with you. You're much better. I wanna fight with you. Make up tonight with you. You're much better.// Toki continued to stare at Bella as she played her guitar solo. Her fingers flew across the frets with such agility, no one would been able to guess this was the first performance of this song. "So Bella does loves me?" "Stupid question, of course she does. You've known it too I'm sure." //I wanna fly with you. Tear up the sky with you. You're much better. I wanna fight with you. Make up tonight with you. You're much better.// After the song was finished, the crowd cheered loudly. As Bella went to transpose into the next song, a figure walking towards her stopped her in her tracks. She turned to see Toki. "Jeg Elsker Deg," he said to her, before pulling her into a kiss.

_Can we bring yesterday back around_

_Cause I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_Cause I know how I feel about you now_

_Yeah, I know how I feel about you now_


End file.
